The digital age, created by the advent of personal computers, compact digital electronics and multi-media content has made people very accustom to digital communication and messages. While multi-media content, such as digital images, sound and animation is predominantly distributed and accessed over networks such as television and cable and wireless communication networks, and over the Internet via the world wide web, and received and viewed on various types of monitors, it is increasingly accessed and viewed on smaller and portable devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA), wireless telephones with screen displays, and flat panel displays such as monitors and digital photo frames. Multi-media content is extremely diverse and varied, and provides an infinitely flexible format for expression and communication. It is particularly well suited for sentiment communication and social greetings for all different types of occasions. The ability to use sound and animated or video imagery, in combination with printed matter such as with conventional printed greeting cards significantly enhances the communicative value of social and relational greetings. Although some efforts have been made at combining traditional printed communication and greetings with digital technology and content, the prior art does not include devices or combinations which are sufficiently versatile to accommodate a broad range of content, and which will maintain their utility and entertainment value long after the initial communication.